Twitter
by ManicMakes
Summary: ChallengeFic. Story of Hazen and other Sonic World characters based on the RP and writer chats of a Twitter group.
**ManicMakes:** Quite possibly the most challenging thing I have ever written. This fanfic is based on both the RP and writer chats of a Twitter RP group I am involved in, and I have taken those and combined them into a fictional piece whilst at the same time trying to keep the characters in character. OCs belong to their owners. Please read and review :)

* * *

The low pitched buzz of a street light as it slightly flickered amongst the darkness was the only sound to be heard out on the street. The large moon in the star scattered sky illuminated the wet pavement below. It wasn't clear how late in the night it was but the streets were empty, not one light was visible in the surrounding shops or houses that lined up along the way. In fact, everything was deathly quiet until the faint sounds of footsteps hitting the pavement began to grow closer and closer.

An elongated shadow stretched across the ground as its owner appeared on the horizon, his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his obsidian colored jacket and his hood pulled up so high over his head all that was visible was the tip of his nose. His shadow rapidly shrunk as he encroached upon the light source, stopping briefly directly underneath it to let out an exasperated sigh. His helenite shaded eyes glinted as he quickly looked around himself before proceeding along the rest of the foot way to a large dark oaken door, the entrance to the only place that was still open at this hour; The Scattered Tresspasser.

Clearly someone had misspelled the sign that hung slightly askew above the threshold. The door made an eerie creaking sound as it was pushed open by the hooded fellow as he made his way inside out of the chilled outdoors and into the warmth of the building. It slammed shut behind him with a loud bang.

He was faced with the vast interior of the place, mostly wooden, with beige painted walls. His feet were almost silent against the dark wooded flooring as he made his way across to the bar, passing by tables and chairs to either of his sides tucked away into the little nooks. Apart from the barman behind the counter the only other occupant in there that night was an ivory furred female, perched on a stool before it.

She wore snow colored knee length heels, finished with cute deep pink hearts at the ends. Her slender body was covered with a dark material that was open at the back to allow her large curved onyx wings to hang out. A sparkly scarlet handbag hung over the back of her seat, twinkling under the lights as it swayed gently. She turned her head to greet the newcomer. "Hi Hazen," she gave him a small smile and a quick wink.

Hazen didn't look amused with her gesture, although he didn't look anything as he still had the same expression on his face as he had when he'd entered. He took a seat one space away from her, resting his right elbow against the work top and leaning into his hand with his chin. Gently strumming his fingers of the other against the granite surface.

"Well what's eating you tonight?" she called over to him. "Is it those maggots again?"

"I don't have maggots!"

The female took a quick sip of her drink through a light pink straw before clicking her gloved fingers for the attention of the bar man. "Jason! Customer!"

A golden yellow canis dirus was leaning against the back wall casually cleaning a pint glass in his paws with a carmine cloth. He was dressed in long charcoal grey trousers with a white shirt hanging over them instead of being nicely tucked inside them. The sleeves were rolled up and a loose red neckerchief was around his neck, if it wasn't for the scruffiness of his appearance he could have passed for a serious businessman. His vivid lemon colored eyes looked over to Hazen's location as he asked him with a gruff Scottish accent. "Whit cannae get yer?"

"Same as always," he replied with a bored voice.

Jason whistled cheerfully as he stepped forwards to his tools of the trade, placing the cloth and pint glass down to one side and selecting the items he needed to make Hazen's favorite drink. He started with a small metal container, into which he added a small amount of crushed ice. He then selected a couple of bottles of different shaded reds, it was unclear exactly what each one was but the label on one of them was of a skull. A little of each was poured into the container that already contained the crushed ice before each one was put back where it had come from, he liked to keep everything in order. Next he took out a small metal grater and used it to grind up some kind of leaf into the mix before popping the lid onto it. Taking hold of the container in his paws he began to shake it around, mixing the contents all together inside; the sounds of liquids sloshing around against ice and metal filled the small room. Up and down, side to side and then ending with a throw into the air before spinning round and catching it behind him. What a show off. He took out a small round tumbler and after removing the cap from the shaker, slowly poured the deep crimson liquid into it. He then added a couple of red berries to the top and a small mint leaf before sliding it across to Hazen.

Hazen's smile gleamed as he took the glass with his spare hand, picking the berries up one by one and feeding them to his mouth. He plucked the leaf out so he could take a sip, savouring the flavours with his tongue.

"You look like you're enjoying that."

Hazen put the glass back down on the counter, and shot her a very displeased look. "I was until you started talking again."

"What does it taste like?"

"Raspberries."

"Would you recommend it to someone like me?"

"No."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Fine."

"You know if you'd contribute a bit more we could have an actual conversation right now?"

"I'm not interested in talking to you Rouge."

"You're so grumpy," like a child she stuck her tongue out to him. "You need to cheer up and smile more."

Before Hazen could make a comment back at her, the lights above them began to surge, switching from sudden brightness to sudden dimness and then returning to normal.

Hazen rolled his eyes. "He's doing his little light show again."

"Some people just like to make an entrance." Rouge replied.

A little way behind them, the floor appeared to ripple as a mass of purple and black emerged from it, no one in the bar flinched or gave it any attention. From the color blend a figure emerged, rising up through the ground and slowly drifting over to the bar.

Jason looked up from the glass cleaning he had returned to after making Hazen's drink and whistled towards a smallish door to his left with a sign hanging from it that read _Staff_.

The door quickly swung open as two females emerged from inside it; his fellow bar crew. The first was a fluffy yellow mongoose, with long luscious lavender colored hair and wearing a jet black and orchid striped cocktail dress. The second was some kind of hybrid cross of a feline and something else they weren't so sure about, but she wasn't entirely feline. She had a large fluffy white tail, as well as pointed white ears that protruded from her long chestnut brown hair. She wore a blouse and some short shorts both colored camouflaged as though she worked in a field of the armed forces. The two hurried behind the counter and began to wipe the counter down and get some more glasses out.

As the kitty hybrid was wiping the counter down she said "Did you know I'm allergic to lip gloss?"

"Naw yin cares," Jason instantly replied.

The yellow mongoose giggled as the latest patron, a black anthropomorphic hedgehog with teal stripes along his spikes and vibrant emerald green eyes, took a seat between Rouge and Hazen in front of the bar. "Hey Mephy!" she cooed, as she pulled his favourite beverage from the fridge below the bar.

"Hey Mephy," Rouge repeated with a grin. "How's life?"

Mephy's head lolled forwards like a child's doll as his arms hung solemnly by his sides and he replied to her with "I am not in the mood to talk to you tonight Rouge."

"Mephy you're not even looking at me. Usually you look at the person you're talking to."

Mephy turned his head in a slow and creepy fashion towards her like some kind of possessed doll. "Like this?"

Rouge looked rather unnerved at the position his head was in, something that only the undead should be able to achieve. Now it was Hazen's turn to have a good chuckle at her, as Mephiles manoeuvred his head back into a regular position as the mongoose finished pouring his drink into a tall thin glass and added some ice, a slice of lemon, a straw and a small cocktail umbrella into it, nudging it over to him.

Mephiles eyed the glass with all its added accessories. "Thank you Mina,"

"You're welcome," she said, smiling sweetly.

"So where are the other two tonight?" Hazen asked to Mephiles.

"Don't know, don't care," Mephiles replied sharply, twirling the ice and lemon slice around the glass with the straw. "Maybe they got run over on the way here."

"That's a pretty dark thing to say about your own friends Mephy," the bat commented.

Before Hazen could inform her about the differences between what friends and what annoying nuisances were, the door to the pub swung open as another two anthropomorphic hedgehogs entered the place.

The first to walk in was a fluffy silver colored one, with an extra fluffy white patch on his chest and knee-high almost feminine like boots. His head at first look resembled a marijuana leaf but when you looked more carefully you could see it was actually more like a Japanese maple leaf. However this didn't keep some of them from dubbing him with the nickname _Pothead the Porcupine_.

The second one was the real pothead of the two, he was lime green with messy spikes like he'd just got out of bed. His attire was made up of two gold rings in his left ear, a pair of matching spiked wristbands and an open red vest that didn't look like it kept him very warm.

"Hey guys!" the fluffy silver one called out in what could only be described as the gayest voice you'd ever heard. "We made it!"

"Looks like they didn't get run over then," Hazen whispered to Mephiles.

"There's time yet," Mephiles whispered back.

"Do you two have to be so dark and sinister all the time?" Rouge hissed at them both.

The pair of dark hedgehogs both looked in her direction with the same eyebrow raised.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Hey Silver. Hi Manic,"

"Sup dudette?"

Silver, the fluffy one, was the first of the two to reach the bar. "Hey guys, did you miss me?" he said as he stood between Hazen and Mephiles.

"Like a hole in the head," Hazen replied.

"So is that like a lot?" Silver asked, looking slightly confused by the answer.

"Yeah," said Mephiles.

"Oh cool!" Silver cried. "I missed you guys like holes in the head too."

Rouge giggled into her drink as Manic took the spare seat next to Hazen.

"Sup dude?"

"Do you have to sit there?"

"Sure do Hazey wazey,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hey Silver," Mephiles said, picking the umbrella out of his drink and passing it to him. "If you put this on your head it will keep you dry in the rain."

Silver took hold of the small brolly and gave it a puzzled look. "But its so small?"

"It has magical powers," Rouge chipped in.

"Oh cool!" Silver cried and popped it onto his head, tucking it slightly behind his right ear.

Jason leaned on the bar. "Whit do yer wanna drink?"

"Oh! I would like some spiced rum!"

Jason grinned cheekily as he pulled out a glass, then took one of the drink hoses off the hook and used it to squirt a dark purple liquid into it. He wriggled his brow as the trio of Hazen, Mephiles and Rouge instantly caught onto what he was really doing and tried to keep their amusement from bubbling over into laughter. He finished filling the glass and slid it over to the gullible young hog.

Silver picked up the glass and took a quick sip. "Wow this is great! I feel drunk already," he let his tongue flop out of the side of his mouth. "I'm gonna go sit over there before I fall down," and with that he staggered in a drunken manner over to a table in the corner.

"What did you give him?" Rouge asked.

"Vimto."

"Fucking idiot," Hazen commented.

"Fucking tool," Mephiles said, and the two of them giggled.

"Hey hunny," Rouge called over to Mina, who had been sat up on the counter round the back fiddling with her phone the last few minutes. "Can I get a top up please?"

Mina looked up from her phone she had been so engrossed in. "Oh sure thing." She slipped her phone down her top and selected Rouge's tipple, a tall red glassed bottle with a dark liquid inside, from a small refrigerated cabinet at the back to the far left. Returning to the bar with it she refilled Rouge's near-empty glass back up to the top.

"Thank you," Rouge said as she took a long sip of the liquid through the straw.

Mina returned the beverage to its home before sliding over to the other side of the bar where her favourite hedgehog was two seconds away from seeing his favourite hedgehog's inner demonic side. "Hey Manikku!" she smiled rather sweetly at him. "What would you like to drink? Something with apples in it?"

Now it was Manic's turn to take on the unamused state that Hazen had just before him. "Oh sup Mina. Uhh yeah I'll get a pear cider,"

"Coming right up!" She beamed as she pulled one out from a fridge underneath the counter, flipped the metal covering off with a quick flick of a bottle opener and walked back over to him with it still firmly in her hand. "That'll be one kiss,"

"I'm all outta kisses, can't I just owe you one later?"

"No."

Manic sighed. "Fine." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Mina's cheeks took on a light blush as she handed the bottle to Manic. "Thank you." If clouds had the ability to carry people around, she would have just floated away on one right there. She dreamily danced away from the bar and back to her perch, where she slid her phone back out and began tapping away on it, a lovestruck look across her face, perhaps she was updating her Twitter status again.

"Quite an affect you have on her don't you?" Hazen said.

"Much like the affect you have on me dude,"

"Shut up."

The door to the bar once again swung open and slammed shut as the last customer of the evening entered. The light grey eyes of the voluptuous figure scanned over the other patrons, mostly the four who were sat at the bar. After a few seconds she stepped forwards. Her garnet colored kitten heels clicked gently against the wooden flooring with each step she took. Slowly making her way over to the bar where her friends were all sitting. Her fur was a dark purple in color, her curvaceous hips were covered by some black shorts, and a garnet colored strappy top hung loosely from her shoulders, the same color as her heels. It was a wonder how she hadn't been cold outside in such a skimpy outfit.

As she reached the bar on Manic's right, the feline hybrid caught sight of the newcomer and her face instantly lit up as though she had just received a lifetime's supply of catnip.

"Zeeeeeevaaaaaaaa!" She squealed, and hurried to greet her.

"Tyyyyyyaaaaaaa!" the purple hedgehog squealed in reply.

"Sup Zeva?" said Manic. "You want this seat? Hazey wazey's been missing you." He got up much to Hazen's sudden happiness. "Later dude." He patted Hazen's head a little hard as he took his drink and went to sit with a still-pretending-to-be-drunk Silver, slumped across the seats in the corner.

Zeva nestled herself on the stool beside Hazen. "I'll have a beer please Tya," she turned to Hazen. "Hi Hazey wazey,"

Hazen looked just as unimpressed with her saying it as he was with the other hedgehog. "Don't call me that."

Zeva giggled as Tya handed her the beer and she took a deep swig from it. "So how are things with ya?"

"Same shit, different day."

Hazen suddenly found a glass jar with a coin slot being thrust into his face by Tya. "You used a swear! You have to put a coin in this jar now!"

"I swore earlier you didn't pull this malarkey!"

"Oh..." she said, realising he was right about this fact. "Well you need to put coins in for those swears as well!"

"Fuck that." Hazen retorted. "What is it even supposed to be?"

"Well... It's a swear jar... But I also need to pay for my wedding, and I served you drinks all night, and you should really tip your waitress." She wiggled the jar in his face.

"Jason served me my drink."

Tya's ears drooped down and her mouth slowly changed from an expression of anger into a pouting one.

Hazen sighed heavily and dropped a few coins inside, Tya's face instantly lit up into a huge grin once again.

"Thanks!" She slid the jar back across to Zeva. "Check out all the tips I've got tonight for working!"

Zeva giggled. "Good job!"

"So where have you been all day then?" Hazen asked her, sliding his finger around the rim of his now empty glass.

"Well I've been with 401. After I was resurrected I felt like I owed him, with how much my death affected him ya know?" She took another swig of her beer. "We were in the park talkin' mostly. I know I was only gone for a few days but it feels nice to know that yer friends missed ya so much."

Hazen didn't respond to this comment. He knew she had died but he didn't want to reveal his emotions over it. Emotions were a sign of weakness and he wasn't one to show weakness.

Mephiles leaned to one side of Hazen so he could become involved in this conversation. "Hazen's missed you as well."

Hazen shot him a look of a thousand poisoned arrows, but didn't say a word.

"Well," Zeva began, taking another drink. "I don't remember seein' Hazen in as much of a state over my death."

Hazen turned to face her. "I did miss you, I'm just surrounded by morons all the time it's hard to get any time away to grieve. Without them being idiots in my face."

"Alright." Zeva replied, a slight hint of bitterness in her tone of voice.

Mephiles eyed Hazen suspiciously over this comment.

Hazen caught him glaring. "Not you! Those morons in the corner."

Zeva giggled, she'd missed her old crew, especially the bickering that happened between them. But it was all in good fun. No one was outwardly horrible to another. She finished her beer bottle and requested another.

Tya served her another bottle after flicking the lid off, the foam inside almost bubbling over. Zeva popped a couple of coins into the jar, just some loose change she had in her pockets. Although they were only mere coppers they caused Tya to bubble over with excitement. Zeva swigged some of her next bottle down as Tya squealed about the tiara she was going to buy with her tips, the dress she was going to wear and the flowers her bridesmaids would hold.

"I'm thinking yellow and blue, and then I'll have red and white ones with little jewels in the middle of them!"

Hazen requested another drink from Jason, and although it was prepared and served by him it was Tya that got the tip.

Mephiles turned back to his drink that had been lovingly prepared by Mina, not that he could drink it even if he had planned to, the absence of a mouth was one thing but also his glass had been completely emptied of all its contents.

"Hey!" he cried. "Who took my drink!?"

Rouge hiccuped beside him. "Oh please! It's not like you were going to drink it were you?"


End file.
